


Kuzupeko One-Shots

by iconicgwen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: DR2 Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Mentions of Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, like mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicgwen/pseuds/iconicgwen
Summary: A bunch of Kuzupeko mini-fics! Mostly gonna be fluff.New chapters will be added... whenever I finish them.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Hug.

It was late in the evening when Fuyuhiko and Peko had decided to take a walk on the beach. The sun was beginning to dip low in the sky, painting the horizon a beautiful orange.

This was their new favorite thing to do together, ever since she woke up. Fuyuhiko was more than prepared to give her space after everything that had happened, but unsurprisingly, she wanted to be around him. It had only been a week since she had woke up and they had already started to form a routine. They spent most of their time together. They talked about things that happened, both in the simulation and during their time spent as remnants of despair. Or, they just did things in silence, Fuyuhiko more than happy just to do that. To see her _alive..._ that was enough for him.

And yet, he hadn't touched her once since she’d been awake.

It’s not like he didn’t want to touch Peko. On the contrary, all he wanted to do was take her hand in his and confess everything to her. It took everything in him not to tell her how much her death in the simulation had affected him. Or how much he missed her while he waited for her to wake up. Or how much he loved her...

But he didn’t want to overwhelm her.

He that noticed the others on the island were reserved when they talked to her. They approached Peko slowly, talked calmly, and never got too close. It wasn’t as if they were treating Peko any different than the others, they were like this to each of their classmates when they woke up. It was an unspoken agreement to give those waking up space to recover.

But, it seemed Peko didn’t need space. Not from him, at least. They spent a majority of their time near eachother. And whenever Peko needed a break from their classmates, the two would do things alone together. Most often, it was going on walks like the one they were currently on.

Fuyuhiko and Peko strolled the beach in comfortable silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the gentle lapping of the waves and the soft crunch of sand beneath their feet. It was nice. But the soft sound of her voice when she spoke up was not unwelcome.

“I am... so happy that I get to do this.” She said simply, looking over at him with a small, contented, smile.

“Do what?” Fuyuhiko asked curiously.

“Just be around you...” Peko answered sincerely, the warm smile never leaving her face, “It feels as if I have been given a second chance. After everything that we have been through, it is nice to just be around you, Fuyuhiko.”

Fuyuhiko felt his heart leap in his chest at her use of his name. “Y-you called me by my name?” he asked, somewhat shocked. He realized she had yet to call him by his name since she’d woke up... but she hadn’t used “young master” either.

Peko looked immediately guilty at his response, slowing her walking pace and looking away from him. “Forgive me, I thought that was what you wanted... But I suppose it was inappropriate of me. Would you like me to address you as young master again?” She paused, looking down at her feet in shame. “I am terribly sorry...”

“N-no!” Fuyuhiko blurted out, slightly panicked. “No, Peko... I’m glad you did that... I want you to call me by my name. So no more ‘young master’ okay?”

“Oh. I understand, Fuyuhiko.” Upon saying his name, the faintest of smiles reappeared on her face. And just that small smile was enough to cause Fuyuhiko to grin too. As she turned her head back to admire the ocean, he noticed the soft, relaxed expression that she wore. He was absolutely mesmerized, unable avert his gaze away from her despite being aware that he was staring.

Her head suddenly turned to look at him once again, and he looked the other direction quickly. An embarrassed blush rose to his cheeks, certain that she had caught him staring...

“Fuyuhiko,” Peko’s soft voice broke him away from his thoughts, “Would you allow me to make a selfish request?”

“Shit, Peko, we’re equals now, remember?” He reminded gently, looking back over at her, “Asking me to do something isn’t a selfish request... I’d do anything for you.”

“Oh.” She said simply. Fuyuhiko noticed her looked briefly surprised at his words. But she quickly looked away, a light blush appearing on her cheeks before she spoke up again.

“Then... would you hug me?” She paused, looking rather uncomfortable asking. “I know it is a strange thing to ask of you... But it’s... been so long since I have been hugged...”

Fuyuhiko immediately blushed bright red, stopping dead in his tracks. The question caught him off guard, and he found himself stammering to find an answer. It was unlike Peko to even voice what she wanted, let alone to request affection. But, the change was not unwelcome, and as quickly as possible he muttered out a reply.

“Y-yeah.” He was aware of how shakey and unsure he must’ve sounded, and when he saw the unease in her gaze grow, he felt immediately guilty. “Shit, I- I just didn’t expect you to request that. Of course you can hug me, you don’t even have to ask.” he answered again, this time with a steadier voice.

Barely a moment after he finished his sentence, Fuyuhiko found himself pressed up against Peko, her strong arms wrapped around his back tightly. His face instantly flushed, his heartbeat erratic. It was almost as if the sudden action had left him winded, as it took him more than a few seconds to come back down to earth and finally do something in response. Tentatively, he wrapped one arm around her back, his second arm following shortly after. He heard her let out a soft, contented sigh, and her tensed muscles slowly relax. Fuyuhiko closed his eyes and released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, a warm wave of happiness flooding through him. _Had he ever hugged Peko like this?_ He couldn’t remember, but if he had, they had never done it for this long. Or been this close... He was sure his cheeks were bright red from the realization of how close they were. She was flush against him...

But after a few more moments, Peko broke away. Her cheeks were just as red as his, but on her lips was a shy smile.

“T-Thank you, Fuyuhiko...” She said simply. She paused for a moment, before letting out a small chuckle, “... I suppose it’s strange to thank someone after you hug them, isn’t it?”

“I-it’s fine.” Fuyuhiko breathed out. Even if they were standing a few feet apart, he was sure she could hear how loudly his heart was beating in his chest.

“This may be bold to ask... but may I... hug you more from now on?” She asked shyly.

He blinked in surprise, but answered immediately. “Of course Peko, you don’t even have to ask! You can hug me anytime you damn well please.”

“Oh,” She smiled even brighter. “That is wonderful.”

Fuyuhiko grinned too. “And... ya know, lots of the others like to give hugs too... I mean I’d never hug any of those fuckers but... if I’m not around, you can always ask one of them.”

Peko looked thoughtful for a second. “That is true... but I think I’ll like your hugs best...”

With her last comment, Peko turned to look away and continued her walk along the beach, leaving Fuyuhiko trailing behind. Dumbfounded and blushing, he reflected on her last comment, his smile only growing bigger.

Yeah... He _definitely_ needed to tell her how he felt soon.


	2. Excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note: this one is set after they have been dating for awhile.

“Could you just fuck off already? It’s none of your fuckin’ business!” 

The distant sound of Fuyuhiko’s angered voice caught Peko off guard. It came from the direction of Jabberwock park, which wasn’t far from where Peko had stopped during her stroll on the central island. Her first instinct was to keep walking. She knew this was not her conversation to overhear. Fuyuhiko was spending time with Hajime and Kazuichi, and she did not want to eavesdrop if it wasn’t her business. Fuyuhiko and her had been dating for over a year, and had developed a strong trust between eachother. Surely listening in on his private conversations broke that trust...?

But something about his furious tone made her stay. 

“Hey, it was just a question!” Kazuichi protested.

“Yeah, but a really private one,” Hajime chimed in, his voice firm but calm. “It’s reasonable that Fuyuhiko doesn’t want to disclose details like that about his relationship with Peko, so just drop it.”

Peko froze at the mention of her name. 

“Yeah but... Fuyuhiko and I are pals right? And pals gotta look after pals-“ 

“Get your fuckin’ hands off me,” Fuyuhiko interrupted Kazuichi, and Peko heard what sounded like someone being shoved.

“What the hell man?!?!” Kazuichi exclaimed, “Fine, whatever, just ignore your awesome friend who is just trying to give you advice on how to save your relationship.” 

Peko felt every drop of blood in her veins turn cold, and every instinct that had told her to leave now begged her to stay and listen to the rest of the conversation. 

“And which part of your question was advice exactly?” Hajime asked, his tone laced with amusement. 

“I just asked if things were still exciting between the two of them!” Kazuichi retorted, “I’m just saying, if Peko isn’t making an effort to keep some kind of excitement-”

“Dude...” Hajime interrupted, “Seriously, just stop.”

Kazuichi responded with something, and this started an argument between him and Hajime. But Peko didn’t care to listen. The words Kazuichi had said still rang in her ears, but what really bothered her was the fact that... Fuyuhiko had still not said anything. Her mind went at a rapid-fire pace, trying desperately to figure out what Kazuichi had meant by excitement. Had she been doing something wrong in her relationship with Fuyuhiko?

What if he was unhappy with her? What if she had been messing up her relationship without knowing it?

By the time Peko had broken out of her own thoughts, Fuyuhiko, Hajime and Kazuichi were out of earshot. She had been too distracted by her worries to even overhear the rest of the conversation, and she started to wish she hadn’t even stopped to listen in the first place. 

She needed advice. Turning around, she walked back in the direction she came from, desperate to find the other girls. 

———

“And... I still do not understand what Kazuichi meant by excitement...” Peko had just finished recounting everything that’d just happened, Mahiru, Sonia and Akane seated around her. She had very quickly found Sonia, who had hustled her and a few of the other’s over to her cottage so Peko could have “advice and girl time,” as Sonia had put it. 

“And after what Kazuichi said, Fuyuhiko did not reply again. And that is what is troubling me the most...” Peko trailed off, looking away unhappily. “Am I doing something wrong in my relationship with Fuyuhiko? Is there something more I should be doing?” 

Sonia placed her hand on Peko’s shoulder in an attempt to ease her. “Since it is based off something Kazuichi said, I would not take it to heart Peko! You and Fuyuhiko are happy, are you not?”

“Yes, very much so,” Peko answered confidently, before pausing, a flicker of doubt in her gaze. “Well... I am happy. And I think he is happy... But what if he is not? If he did not disagree with what Kazuichi said... wouldn't he have said something?”

“Don’t let Kazuichi get into your head like that.” Mahiru warned, “Fuyuhiko probably didn’t respond because it wasn’t Kazuichi’s buisness in the first place. Or because he thought what he was spouting was nonsense, which he definitely was!”

Akane chimed in for the first time, her mouth full of food as she spoke. “Yeah for real. What the hell would that guy know about relationships anyway?”

“I suppose you are right...” Peko said, although their words did little to settle the anxiety she felt.

“If it’s really bothering you, you should bring it up to Fuyuhiko. He would not be mad, I am sure of it!” Sonia spoke with certainty, nodding enthusiastically.

“Under normal circumstances, he would not... but I was not supposed to hear Kazuichi say any of what he said...” Peko admitted, her head hanging in shame. “I heard him yelling while I was on a walk... surely he will be upset with me for eavesdropping on the conversation they had...”

“If you were out on a walk and heard them, you weren’t eavesdropping. You just happened to overhear it.” Mahiru stated matter-of-factly, “Fuyuhiko would understand!”

Peko breathed out a nervous sigh. “Yes... I think he would...”

“Then what are you waiting for Peko?” Sonia declared, “Go fix things with your boyfriend!” Peko looked over to Akane and Mahiru, who both nodded in agreement. 

She stood, giving another nervous sigh. “Alright, thank you all for your help.” 

“We are very happy to help! Best of luck, Peko!” Sonia called to her, Akane and Mahiru also sending her off with good luck wishes as Peko stood and left.

———

Peko took a deep breath, attempting to settle her nerves before opening the door to the cabin she shared with Fuyuhiko. Her heart was beating erratically in nervous anticipation.  
It didn’t take her long to locate Fuyuhiko. He was seated in a chair reading a book, and his gaze immediately focused on her when she entered. He set the book down and offered a smile, and for a moment, Peko forgot that she was even worried at all.

“Hey Peko, where ya been?” He asked. He stood and moved over to their bed to sit down. He patted the space beside him for her to sit as well, which was tradition for them in the evenings.

Peko moved over to the bed, sitting and leaving a little space between them. “I was with a few of the other girls... at Sonia’s cottage.”

“Oh yeah, did you guys do anything fun?”

“Not really,” She admitted, staring down at her hands as they fidgeted on her lap, “We just... talked.”

“Bet you still had more fun than I did.” Fuyuhiko groaned, “God, Kazuichi is such an asshole, but I don’t have to tell you that. You probably hear it enough from Sonia.” Peko nodded, scratching the back of her head nervously. At the mention of Kazuichi’s name, she knew this was the perfect opportunity to bring the topic up, but she couldn’t find the courage to speak.

A few moments of silence passed, and Fuyuhiko had noticed something was wrong. “Hey, what’s up Peko? You’re quieter than usual.” He reached out for Peko’s hand, a concerned frown on his face. “Did something happen while you were with the other girls?”

“No... it was not that.”

“Then, was it something else?” Fuyuhiko asked, before pausing uncertainly, “It... wasn’t something I did, right?”

Peko exhaled a breath, summoning as much courage as she could. “I... I am quite nervous about talking about this. And I fear I may be ridiculous for even being upset about it. But earlier, before I went to visit the other girls... I overheard something Kazuichi said in Jabberwock Park.”

“Oh, fuck...” Fuyuhiko grimaced. “Listen... I’m sorry about him. Kazuichi’s a dumbass who doesn’t know when to shut his damn mouth,” he growled, gritting his teeth in anger.

“It was not just what he said. It was...” Fuyuhiko’s good eye was focused on her intently as she spoke. So, unable to meet his gaze, Peko looked away. “I-It was that you did not respond. When Kazuichi insinuated I was not doing enough to keep things exciting.” 

At this point, Fuyuhiko’s mouth was hanging open wordlessly. Peko glanced at him briefly before continuing, “I do not even know what he meant... but if there is something I am doing wrong... tell me. Clearly there is, if you did not rebuke what he was saying.”

“Shit...” Fuyuhiko breathed out, finally looking away from her. His cheeks were painted red, and he wore a guilty frown. “Yeah, you’re right Peko. I should’ve said something. He was saying total bullshit... I didn’t know how to respond. And none of it was his fucking business in the first place, ya know? But just know... I don’t agree with any of what Kazuichi was saying.”

“You... you know you do not have to lie,” Peko said simply, “If there is something I need to be doing in our relationship that I am not, please tell me,” Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she attempted to blink them away. The guilt and embarrassment she felt in that moment was almost overwhelming. But his hands reached for her’s again, and some of her negative emotions subsided at the gesture. 

“Peko, no... you’ve got it all wrong.” He said, sounding as if he was struggling to keep his tone calm. “D-don’t let that crap he was saying get into your head, okay? He’s a fucking idiot, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He definitely doesn’t know what’s best for us...” 

“Are you certain?” she asked, finally meeting his gaze, “You know how little relationship experience I’ve had... and if I’m not doing enough-“

“Listen, I’m happy Peko. If I had some kinda issue, I’d let you know.” Fuyuhiko interrupted, “But... I don’t need excitement, okay? All... all I ever wanted was a life with you.” Peko could see the shine of tears in his eyes as he met her gaze. He was just as caught up in the emotion of the moment as she was.

“Y-you really mean that?”

“Of course I fuckin’ do!” he announced boldly, his face finally lighting up with a bright smile again. “I love you so much, Peko.”

Peko felt too much in that moment to speak. A rush of happiness and relief engulfed her, and a great weight she had been carrying for most of the day was lifted off her chest. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but she knew her words could not properly convey her gratitude and love for the man in front of her. But she knew her actions would show more than she could say. So without a second thought, Peko sprang forward, kissing him with every bit of love and intensity she could. Fuyuhiko responded to the kiss immediately, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. 

As he deepened the kiss, she felt him lean backwards, pulling her down with him. Next thing she knew, he was laying flat on the bed with her above him, their lips still locked until the need for air forced them apart.

As they faced eachother, both catching their breath and wearing blushes and smiles, Fuyuhiko spoke again “Ya know... think I figured out what I should’ve told Kazuichi.”

“Oh, and what’s that?” Peko asked simply, using one hand to cup his cheek tenderly. 

“I should’ve told him... that things with you are already plenty exciting.” Fuyuhiko grinned, before his lips met hers in another passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie this took me so long to finish. it’s a longer story at least  
> hopefully i’ll get these one-shots out faster from now on, i’m a busy human... but i hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
